


aDIOR me

by MISSchevious



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSchevious/pseuds/MISSchevious
Summary: It all started when Minhyuk played Dior...Only if Wonho would control, only if Minhyuk didn't belong to Shownu, would things be different. Wonho wouldn't have to be akward around Minhyuk, only if things didn't turn heaty that day.





	aDIOR me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : long ass one shot above 6500 words, prepare yourself. Intended fluff a little. SMUT! yeah cause we all need it. Content purely on imagination, anything odd in it, its fiction nothing i know personally. Thank you~ continue if you can bare the above.

It all started when Minhyuk played Dior..  
Only if Wonho would control, only if Minhyuk didn't belong to Shownu, would things be different. Wonho wouldn't have to be akward around Minhyuk, only if things didn't turn heaty that day.

Minhyuk, Changkyun and Jooheon had dressed up as girls for the drama, and the remaining members were outside waiting for them to show up. Wonho had controlled pretty well as sassy Minji came out. Wonho was alright even when beautiful and calm Sangha appeared, but he wasn't ready for Dior, she looked like she came right out of a drama, meant to slay and Wonho unconsiously bit his lips, he tried so hard to control his beating heart as Minhyuk sat in front of him. Wonho was in paradise but he wouldn't say, wouldn't show. Shownu seemed to have an effect to, ofcourse he had the rights to, even though they weren't out publically but they did in front of the members. Wonho was so happy for them that time, but situations change and feelings too. Wonho was surprised when Shownu said he hated it, but they all knew the truth cause his heart rate was high enough, seeing his boyfriend looking so beautiful how could one hate it! He was even more surprised when his heart rate was higher than Shownu's. He had tried so hard to control himself but how he still ended in this situation, somehow there is no suspicion in anyones eyes and even Minhyuk seems to not care, to busy being sassy. Minhyuk always knew that he is worth it and that he can easily make people fall for him, he knows how to react in any situation, and how to be there for the members, something Wonho so deeply appreciates about him, but... he didn't think it would be this deep.

The shooting had gone well, Wonho was proud he didn't let himself slip in emotions, when Minhyuk send loving glares to Shownu, when Minhyuk smiled at Shownu like he is his world, when there were breaks and they sat together chitchatting and laughing.

It was the last short for the day, which Kihyun and Jooheon were acting, Hyungwon had whinned and left for dorm along with Changkyun. Shownu had insisted on waiting for the two acting, and so Minhyuk had willingly agreed, still in Dior's outfit god knows why. Wonho just had to be there to, so Minhyuk send him puppy glares  to stay back as well, Wonho could resist anything but Minhyuk's cuteness and ramen... So here he was, so, so badly regretting his decision, when he has to sit and watch Minhyuk on Shownu's lap laughing and cuddling him. He didn't even know he was almost glaring at them until he feels Shownu looks back at him. He immediately shifts his gaze, and looks at Kihyun and Jooheon in the front, who were busy acting. After a minute or two the sudden silence in the air made Wonho curious as he shifted his eyes to peep at them, only to be met by Shownu kissing Minhyuk while looking at Wonho, Now can the situation get any worst for him today. Minhyuk breaks the kiss and looks all flustered, turning his gaze to Wonho and... Wonho swears he seriously wants to get outta here, so he just ends up saying that he is going to the washroom as an excuse and runs away.

Splashing some water on his face, he looks at himself in the mirror, suddenly the scene replaying in his head, he doesn't know why is he so annoyed and the fact that Shownu gave him those stares are even more irritating, he doesn't hate Shownu or anything, but maybe he envys him, a little. Suddenly the door opens and Wonho literally wants to cry seeing Minhyuk walking in, a little hesitant at first but he comes closer anyways "W-wonho?" Minhyuk says squeezing his shoulder "I am sorry if that made you uncomfortable, w-we didn't mean to". Wonho wants to scoff on his face, yeah totally didn't mean to when Shownu was almost glaring at him, but instead he says "It's ok, just leave for now, I don't think I need your consolation for anytinhg, I am alright". Wonho could see the hurt flash through Minhyuk's eyes, but then he hides it in a second and he hides it so well that Wonho hates it when he pretends to be alright for others, when he isn't. "okay, then I am sorry for what I did, it won't happen again, I never knew you hate boys kissing each other so much, Wonho, I promise that is the last you saw". Wonho's eyes go wide in surpirse, is that what Minhyuk thinks, but that never even ran through his mind, then why did Minhyuk think like that! He was busy calculating his situation, when he feels the presence near him leave and he turns so fast to grab at his arm. Minhyuk flinches when he feels a hand grab his arm and turn him around. Wonho is in a fuss as to why did he stop Minhyuk, what does he want to show or tell words don't leave his mouth as he just stares at Minhyuk's face, his fringes so beautifully kept in place, his eyes that melts Wonho with soft gaze, his cute nose and then his plump red lips, oh! how Wonho wants to devour them, and... he doesn't know how he gets the courage but he leans in and kisses Minhyuk. Wonho looks on top at Minhyuk, who only shiveres abit but doesn't reject him, feeling a spark in him when Minhyuk isn't trying to stop him, so he bites his bottom lip and Minhyuk whinces in pain opening his mouth, Wonho immediately takes the chance to slide his tongue in as he grabs the back of Minhyuk's neck, which is covered with his wig yet. Wonho almost smirks when he feels Minhyuk's hand dig at the sides of his hip. He breaks the kiss to move down to Minhyuk's jaw then lower and lower to his neck. Minhyuk digs his nails deep into his hips, breath getting heavier as he closes his eyes in ecstacy. Wonho opens his upper buttons and kisses his collabone before biting and sucking on it and Minhyuk moans making him loose his mind, he wants Lee Minhyuk so bad, right now. Wonho pushes Minhyuk back to the wall and removes his coat dropping it on the floor as he starts kissing Minhyuk on the lips again tasting every bit he can, taking everything in this moment which might never come again. His hand roam Minhyuk's sides making him shiver all over. Wonho's hands comes to Minhyuk's stomach and then traces lower and lower and suddenly Minhyuk flinches and grabs his hand right above his member. Wonho breaks the kiss now coming to realization, of what they were doing. The look Minhyuk was giving him of guilt made his heart crumble. "We can't d-do this, I-I so sorry, I... we just can't" Minhyuk says and quickly grabs his coat from the ground and walks away wearing it on, buttoning his shirt. All the while Wonho just stared, just stayed slient not able to process what he just did, what just happened.

Next day went by as usual for everyone, even Minhyuk acted like nothing ever happened, but something did change Minhyuk wasn't that touchy and feely with Shownu like before. Whenever Wonho was near and Shownu pulled him close, Minhyuk always made his way out. Wonho felt guilty for his actions, he is the one who made Minhyuk like this so helpless, so lost, so disturbed, he felt even more guilty for his feeling for Minhyuk grew to another level, he wanted to capture those lips again, to break Minhyuk and fix him with his kisses, with his love. He didn't want to break anyones relation, he didn't want to love someone who was already taken, but Wonho can't help it, he always knew he had a soft spot for Minhyuk right from when they got to know each other, right from when Wonho opened his heart to Minhyuk. He knew his feelings weren't new, it's just that it was layed bare in the front now, with no space for him to enter, he knows it's not possible for Minhyuk to love him cause Minhyuk's heart only beats for Shownu, but Wonho still asks himself why, why did Minhyuk allow him to go that far, why did he not leave, Wonho wants to keep this fake assurance that... that day atleast for that moment Minhyuk did feel something for him.

Minhyuk tried his best to not falter, not let his mask slip, he was Shownu's, he was already taken, he shouldn't have these left over feelings for his old crush, Minhyuk had convenced himself that he is over Wonho, then why did he not resist him, then why did he let him kiss him. He is even more confused that why did Wonho kiss him in the first place. Minhyuk was busy thinking when he feels a hand run through his hair. He and Shownu were currently on the couch watching some drama, others had already gone to bed, so Shownu decided to get some time with his boyfriend. Minhyuk looks at Shownu and smiles assuring himself that he is Shownu's man. Shownu pulls him to himself and Minhyuk settles on his lap. Shownu looks at him like he is the world and Minhyuk's heart breaks that he betrayed this! man. Shownu places a kiss at the crook of Minhyuk's neck, and he flinches remembering that Wonho had left a mark there. Shownu raises and eyebrow "is something wrong, bub?". He mind smacks himself at how dumb he is ofcourse the mark might have faded by now, thats right it was supposed to fade, that mark was never meant to be. Shownu tugs Minhyuk's fringes back "Minhyukkie?". "ah sorry, I am just tired, I guess" he says grabbing Shownu's hand on his face and tightening it against his cheeks. Shownu looks concerned "then I am sorry I suggested this, we should go to sleep". "No!" Minhyuk almost screams "I-i mean I think we were in between of something~" he says and leans in to place kisses all over Shownu's face and then down his jaw to his neck ad Shownu grabs him by his waist rubbing circles on it. Minhyuk needed this, he needed assurance that he was Shownu's and what happened in the washroom was just an incident that was never meant to happen. Minhyuk slips his hand inside Shownu's t-shirt and trys to pull it off, when Shownu stops him "are you sure?". Minhyuk hesitates to reply, usually he wasn't like this but he just can't get Wonho's touch put of his head. Getting no reponse Shownu sighs and entwines both his hands with Minhyuk's bringing it to his chest "Minhyuk. I saw you yesterday... ". Minhyuk's eyes widen as he stutters "W-what d-did you s-see?". Shownu looks right into his eyes as he speaks "you and Wonho". Minhyuk grips Shownu's hands tight "I-i am sorry Shownu, I-i didn't really mean to do that" he says choking on his words. Shownu just smiles and says "you know you don't have to apologise, right, after all you had made your feelings about Wonho clear to me when we started dating a year ago". Minhyuk feels tears form in his eyes at the thought of breaking this sweet mans heart. Shownu grabs his face "Minhyukkie, baby it's ok I am alright, believe me I knew something like this was bound to happen". Tears start streaming down his face "I am sorry, I am so, so sorry, for always hurting you, I am the worst". Shownu wipes his tears away "I just told you not to be sorry, right, and no, your not bad Minhyuk, it's just we weren't meant to be". Minhyuk nods in his touch and Shownu continues "you know we can't continue like this, it's just gonna hurt the both of us Minhyukkie". Minhyuk grabs Shownu's hand tigther "No! I am sorry I won't do that again. I-i will not, just don't leave me, don't ignore me, don't stay away from me, please~". Shownu then takes him into a hug "baby, it's alright, I promise I won't ignore you or anything, we can still be good friends you know". Minhyuk grips his t-shirt so tight and hides his face on Shownu's shoulder "I am sorry, I am so sorry" he repeats. That night Minhyuk cries himself to sleep. Shownu hears him snore lightly as warm breath tingles on his neck, smiling he carries Minhyuk to his room, placing him down Shownu was about to leave when Minhyuk grabs his wirst, sleepily asking "can you please stay with me for the night, please~". Shownu smiles and gladly accepts, sliding under the sheets covering both of them. Minhyuk snuggles into Shownu's chest "c-can we cuddle like before?" he asks and Shownu giggles "yeah sure, why not". Minhyuk smiles and falls asleep again saying a sweet 'thank you'.

Wonho had a rough night, he couldn't sleep at all thinking about what Minhyuk and Shownu could be doing. He was already in a bad mood that Shownu had not returned back to their room, he got even more irritated when they had another X ray shooting today and as his life isn't fair, it slaps him right on his face when he see's Minhyuk and Shownu cuddled up to each other, peacefully sleeping. He really wants to curse Kihyun for sending him to wake these two up. He really hates how he is getting jealous over something like this when he doesn't even have the rights to, Minhyuk isn't his just how many times Wonho might have convenced himself, but his heart tells him something else. With a stone heart Wonho drags himself to wake them both up. Shaking them lightly he says "get up!". Shownu wakes up first and then looks at Wonho and then Minhyuk. "wake him up as well, I am going out" Wonho says softly but sternly. Just when we was leaving Shownu gets up and walks past him "wake him up yourself, I have to go take a wash". Wonho looks at Shownu, his mouth opens a gape in disbelieve, why did Shownu not wake Minhyuk up and  he has to take a shower yet as well! The door shuts and Wonho comes out of this daze "what the fuck" he ruffles his hair and then walks to the bed again, leaning in and shakes Minhyuk lightly "Minhyuk? Get up~". Minhyuk whines and turns in his sleep "five more minutes~". Wonho says "No, you can't its already late enough get up!". Minhyuk doesn't respond so Wonho slaps his face lightly "yahh!!". Minhyuk sits up and starts rubbing his eyes. Wonho's heart flys in the sky, Minhyuk was so cute and open right now that Wonho just wants to crush him in his hugs and protect him from the world. "Shownu-ah, why did you slap me~" he says and Wonho's heart comes back to ground "uhmm, I-its me, Wonho". Minhyuk stops rubbing his eyes and looks at him wide eyed "wh-what are you doing here?" he asks surprised. Wonho rolls his eyes "exercising" Minhyuk pouts at his reply "really, now?". "why do you ask such dumb questions! get up fast, it's already late" Wonho says and gets up from the bed only to bump his head with the upper bed, he imeddiately sits down and whines in pain. Minhyuk quickly moves in front of him and leans in rubbing his head "you should watch out!". Wonho looks on top to say something but all his words choke in his throat, when he stares at Minhyuk's face so close to him. Minhyuk stills at actions when he looks at Wonho staring at him. His heart was a mess right now, he had broken up with Shownu just last night and he is was not supposed to do this but he leans in anyways. He knows this might not be the right decision but he just wants to confirm things. Wonho feels Minhyuk's lips on his and he shudders, he knows he had made this mistake before and he isn't going to do it the second time, he knows Minhyuk belongs to Shownu and he doesn't want to be his affair. He pushes Minhyuk off. Minhyuk looks at him like Wonho just crushed him, but it's him who should feel stabbed cause at the end he gains nothing "c-come out when your ready" he says and leaves the room quickly.

They were currently on the set, shooting their next ray and Wonho couldn't concentrate at all, when Minhyuk tried to avoid him with all his might not even looking in his eyes. When Shownu acted so closed up and different then usual. But while the shoot they all acted like everything is alright, everything is jolly good between them.

When the poky game started Wonho was surprised that Minhyuk chose him, and how clam Shownu was. Wonho's heart felt like exploding when he almost touched Minhyuk's lips playing the poky, he saw Minhyuk acting like he didn't feel anything, like it was alright, but Wonho could say that when they caught each others hand Minhyuk shivered, he could say when he left Minhyuk was flustered, and somehow he was proud that it was him! who made him like this.

Wonho tried his best not to show his emotions on screen and stuck with the maknae. He tried his best not to feel curious as to who Minhyuk might have choosen as his ang-mate (although it was Wonho hahahha). He tried not to look sad when shownu, Kihyun and Minhyuk got a chance at date. All these days of shooting, they would act normal and as soon as they were in their dorms, Minhyuk would run to his room, Shownu would run to his. Others were also worried as to what was happening, including Wonho who tried his best to act normal.

Wonho was sitting patiently on the mattress, waiting for each members turn as they were checked by the lie detector, it was their last game to find their ang-mates. When Wonho was called out, he was calmer then usual, cause he knew he had played his game sincerely with the maknae. Hyungwon had bombarded him with questions but Wonho answered everything calmy. When Jooheon mentioned about him being attracted to someone else, Wonho didn't lie and replied well. What he didn't expect was Minhyuk to ask "Is there any room for that person in your heart?". Wonho felt attacked but yet replied "there are two". He could see the maknae giving him glares but he knew they had a really good brotherly bond, so it was just meant for the game all over. Wonho continues "but the person in my heart won't give room for them". Minhyuk's eyes shot wide, although he was acting cool he actually felt stabbed, that Wonho had a person he liked and that was not him. Wonho had said that without referring who, everybody thought it was with the flow of the shooting, but it had slipped out of Wonho's mouth by mistake, he so badly wanted Minhyuk to know that is was him. Wonho was sad when Minhyuk had chosen the maknae thanking him, when they had moved forward but he could understand that, and let it pass. The shooting had ended well with Wonho and Changkyun, Jooheon and Hyungwon, Shownu and Kihyun as ang-mates, but Wonho really wanted to tell, to show that Minhyuk wasn't a third wheel he was loved. He was loved by Shownu, he was loved by the members and even loved by Wonho wholeheartedly.

They were all tired, the drive to their dorm was silent. Members almost doozing off. Minhyuk fell alseep beside Shownu, his head leaning on him. Shownu was looking outside the window and enjoying the view, Wonho was glaring at them unconciously, envy at the bottom of his heart.

As they reached their dorm Shownu woke Minhyuk up and they all walked inside to their dorm. Shownu, Jooheon, I.M and Hyungwon searching their way to the bed ad Kihyun went for a shower. Minhyuk didn't care much and fell asleep on the couch again. Wonho didn't want to sleep dirty and stinking so he sat on the chair beside the couch waiting for Kihyun to get out as he was staring at the sleeping figure. Minhyuk looked like a angel who came from heaven, he was lightly breathing, his chest moving up and down in a rythm. Wonho suddenly feels soft and warm inside, lately he's been greedy and sulky alot. He hates it how Minhyuk makes him feel so warm but so broken at the same time. He hears the Kihyun leave the bathroom and he turns around "I am done, you can go" Kihyun says, yawning. Wonho nods and gets up to take a shower.

Wonho comes out in short pants and a loose shirt, his hair still wet. Walking to his room Wonho sees Minhyuk is still on the couch. Sighing he walks to him and patts his shoulder "Minhyuk? Get up, you will get cramps if you sleep like this". Minhyuk flinches and  gets up pouting "what is the time?". Wonho looks at the watch "it's 12.00". Minhyuk rubs his eyes and then shifts on the couch, sitting up. Wonho sits down beside him, leaving a long sigh and Minhyuk looks at him giggling. Wonho raises an eyebrow as he asks "what?". Minhyuk blushes when he sees that Wonho is in his shorts and his hair is wet, all Minhyuk could think is how heaty the atmosphere just became. Wonho feels Minhyuk's gaze burning holes in him, but he tries his best to ignore it and says "Minhyuk?". Minhyuk gets out of his daze "ah, yeah?". Wonho finally speaks out not wanting a barrier between whatever they have left in their friendship "I-i am sorry, f-for what I d-did that day, I know it has created a barrier in our relationship". Minhyuk reaches his hands to touch Wonho's thighs but stops half way and was taking it back when Wonho grabs it placing it on his thigh. Minhyuk smiles as he says "I am a-also sorry, for when I tried to k-kiss I know I shouldn't have, y-you might have felt it gross". Wonho turns himself on the couch, he doesn't know why Minhyuk always gets him wrong, last time he had ended up kissing him because of that. "Minhyuk! First get this in your brains that I don't hate boys into relationship, because...". Minhyuk looks at Wonho questionable "because??". Wonho looks down at his hands and Minhyuk's hand on his thigh, Minhyuk speaks again "Wonho what is it?". He gets up to leave "N-nothing". Minhyuk quickly grabs his wrist "Wonho! You can't always avoid topics this is the main reason we end up ignoring each other". Wonho fists his hand in a ball, all his emotions at the tip of his tongue. Minhyuk shakes his hand "Wonho! Answer me!". Wonho pushes Minhyuk down on the couch, getting on top of him "you want to know why!! Because I freaking love you!! You know why!! Cause I can't have you!! You know why!! Cause you are not mine, but Shownu's!!" Wonho almost screams out. Minhyuk's eyes are wide but it doesn't potray hate, it doesn't potray guilt, instead he smiles "what you said just now, I-is it true". Wonho closes his eyes and breathes in ready for Minhyuk to reject him, to push him and his feelings away, he nods a 'yes'. Minhyuk grabs his face and strokes it instead and Wonho flinches in surprise, opening his eyes to look at Minhyuk. Minhyuk says soft and sweet "I love you too~". Wonho removes his hands from his face as he says "don't play games with me Minhyuk, you are gonna hurt me and Shownu as well as yourself". Minhyuk grabs his face and kisses him, slowly shifting back he asks "what if I say I want you, then?". Wonho knows it wrong but Minhyuk is under him asking to be loved and he melts leaning in to kiss Minhyuk again. Minhyuk grabs Wonho by his neck and kisses back, desperately. Wonho breaks the kiss to slide down. He removes Minhyuk's jacket and then pulls his shirt over. He leaves marks all over Minhyuk bare chest, and he feels his heart swell with pride that it's his marks on him. He shifts down and then reaches for Minhyuk's belt. Quickly unbuckling it, he looks on top. Minhyuk was resting on his hands looking at him with despiracy "please Wonho, I-i want this" he says. Wonho smirks with pride and pulls his jeans down with his boxers, he grabs Minhyuk's member and gives it light strokes, Minhyuk's head falls back in pleasure and he starts breathing heavily. Wonho feels himself get hard at the sight, he quickly gets in between Minhyuk's legs and starts licking the tip of his member. Minhyuk almost chokes on his breath by the sudden contact. Wonho teases him for a while before taking it in full and Minhyuk moans soflty shivering. Wonho loves how Minhyuk's reacting to him, he starts bobbing his head, first slow and steady and then slowly picking up his pace. Minhyuk's moans getting louder and Wonho feels scared that they might wake some member up, that Shownu might catch them. Cause they are right in the living room, on the couch, but somehow its exciting, even more thrilling to do this. Minhyuk was a devil in angels cover, meant to slay. He was near to cum so he grabs Wonho's head and pushes him back "I am near~". Wonho understands and gives him quick strokes "cum for me, baby~" he says and Minnyuk hits his limit, cuming all over his chest, Ajdusting his breath Minhyuk looks at Wonho, who was all ready to devour him, his eyes of a demon has replaced, but Minhyuk isn't gonna complain, he likes it the way Wonho is treating him, gentle and soft yet so firm and strong. Wonho licks his lips, smirking he asks "did you like it?". Minhyuk blushes "y-yeah...". Suddenly Wonho's strong facade becomes a questionable and anxious one "a-am I allowed to go.. further than this?". Minhyuk swears this is the cutest he has seen Wonho behave, he grabs Wonho's t-shirt and pulls him in for a lustful and desperate kiss. Wonho smiles and responds to it then pushing back he asks again "so I-is this a, yes?". Minhyuk bites his bottom lip and smirks nodding as he says "but unfortunately I am out of lubes~". Wonho smirks "that's no problem" he says shifting down as he wets his fingers in Minhyuk's cum. Minhyuk blushes red "r-really?". Wonho smirks "does it look like I am joking". Minhyuk laughs "I don't know". Wonho says "then you just lay back, and let me take care of you~". Minhyuk's laugh is once again replaced with a blush. Wonho smirks and leans in to kiss Minhyuk and he responds so well, he moves and matches Wonho so well. Wonho might not be a virgin but with Minhyuk he feels like one, he feels the need to make Minhyuk feel good, he feels anxious as to does Minhyuk feels good? Wonho rubs at Minhyuk's entrance and then pushes a finger in. Minhyuk knits his brows his pleasure, a soft moan leaving his mouth. Wonho starts moving his finger slowly and  Minhyuk grabs his shoulders. After  a minute Wonho pushes another finger in and Minhyuk digs his nails in his shoulder blades and starts moving his hips to keep up with Wonho "Hoseok~" he purrs . Wonho feels euphoric on hearing his name from the one he loves, so lustfully yet so lovingly. He asks Minhyuk "Min, what is my name?". Minhyuk was so lost in pleasure as he just purrs again "Hoseok~". Wonho smiles and then asks again "which member of Monstax is the most muscular?". Minhyuk stops in his pace and looks at Wonho, eyebrows raised "you serious, you want to ask me all this shit, while we are doing this?". Wonho pouts "just say it once~". Minhyuk rolls his eyes and says "Hoseok". Wonho feels dissatisfied by such platonic call. Minhyuk waves a hand in front of him "Hey! I think were in between of something" he points down. Wonho looks down and gets flustered "Oh yeah I am sorry, I just wanted to hear... N-nothing" he removes his hand out and Minhyuk purrs at the loss "Hurry Hoseok, I need you~". Wonho thinks that maybe this purring Minhyuk is his kink. He quickly pulls his shorts down and gives his member some strokes before positioning himself, looking into Minhyuk's eyes for confirmation, he doesn't want Minhyuk to regret this later and they can't even blame it on alcohol. Minhyuk nods as he gets the sign. Wonho leans in to kiss him and he enters Minhyuk slow but firm as not to hurt him. Minhyuk slides his hands around Wonho's neck so tight that he would chock, but wonho will bare it all for Minhyuk. He waits for Minhyuk to adjust, he was so tight just like a virgin. Wonho's heart was filled with different emotions, he feels like he never wants to move on from this moment. Minhyuk kisses his neck as he says "I-i am ready you can move~". Wonho starts moving slow at first, he starts kissing down Minhyuk's chest and tracing his body with his hands. Minhyuk moans in pleasure as he starts bucking his hips, matching Wonho's pace. Once again Wonho wonders how well they fit each other, he starts pacing up, thrusts getting more intense, more hard. Minhyuk hides his face at the crook of Wonho's neck, breathing heavily. Wonho was so near to cum so he closes his eyes and only focuses on the pleasure, on the warmth. He can feel Minhyuk's breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He can hear his moans, melody for his ears and Suddenly Minhyuk shifts and whispers in his ears "Hoseok~" and... without warning Wonho cums inside Minhyuk. He quickly removes himself "I-i didn't mean to cum i-inside". Minhyuk laughs "its ok, but seriously I never knew calling you like that would have such an effect, I see why those questions were coming up". Wonho blushes and wears his shorts on avoiding to answer he says "you haven't taken a wash right, wait here I will be right back". Minhyuk looks puzzled "o-ok". Wonho goes to the kitchen. Minhyuk lays down on the couch closing his eyes, smiling at himself thinking about what just happened. Wonho comes back after 5 minutes and see's Minhyuk laid down all naked, but he tries his best not to get flustered and sits beside Minhyuk on the couch shifting his legs and placing a hot water bowl on the table. Minhyuk sits up folding his leg on the couch, he looks at Wonho "what are you doing?". Wonho wets a cloth in the bowl, and squeezes it. Minhyuk looks at Wonho pouting. Wonho smiles and starts cleaning his body. Minhyuk blushes "y-you don't have to do this". Wonho says "well unless you want to sleep with cum all over your body". Minhyuk just stays silent. Wonho simply cleans him in silence, suddenly he pops a question up "what about shownu??". Minhyuk says "Oh yeahh, you all don't know yet right, we haven't said a word out". Wonho stops in his tracks and looks at Minhyuk anxiously "wh-what?". Minhyuk looks down "w-we broke up". Wonho asks him, staring to clean him again, guilty that he feels relieved "why did you break up? wait why didn't you as it before!". Minhyuk grabs his hand and stops him this time "are you serious, do you think I let any one fuck me!". Wonho doesn't respond just looks down. Minhyuk removes his hands and grabs Wonho's face making him look at him "I love you! Wonho! I have loved you from the begining, even before I started dating Shownu, but I was afraid that you won't accept me, afraid that you would disgust me, that's when shownu came in, he comforted me, he said he would love me". Wonho flinches at it, but continues to listen. "then you kissed me that day, I was so happy, but when you reached down I was afraid that you would not like it, cause maybe you kissed me thinking I am Dior, a girl and not Minhyuk, a boy". Wonho stops him "No! I kissed cause you are you! cause you are Lee Minhyuk, the one I love!". Minhyuk's lips seal for a minute just taking in Wonho's features, trying to see his emotions through his face, and it screamt love so Minhyuk continues "that day I kissed you and you rejected it, I felt that maybe you really disgust me, I couldn't take in and started avoiding you, it was so hard, so, so hard to see you flirting with the maknae, to see you with someone else but me, I am so selfish, so, so selfish" tears start forming in his eyes. Wonho strokes his face and places a quick kiss on his lips "I am sorry, I made you so insecure, I am so, so sorry, but I felt that I-i was doing wrong by kissing you, cause you belonged to Shownu that's why I didn't kiss you back then". Minhyuk giggles wiping his tears away "we are such a dumb pair, but why did you do it now then?". Wonho smiles "I guess I was at my limit, I-i couldn't resist you anymore" he takes minhyuk into a hug. Minhyuk patts his back not knowing what to say so he just says "um. I guess I should wear some clothes on, it's embarrasing sitting naked and discussing this". Wonho laughs and gives Minhyuk some clothes to wear which he had brought along. Minhyuk quickly wears them on and sits on Wonho's lap, sliding his hands around his neck. Wonho grabs him by his hips "so, Lee Minhyuk, what are we now?". Minhyuk gives him a thinking look "maybe, fuck buddies?". Wonho slaps his butt "seriously!?!" and Minhyuk chuckles "yeah cause I haven't got a official proposal yet!". Wonho pouts "well, this was all so sudden, otherwise I would have given you a great proposal". Minhyuk kisses his forhead "I know, Mr. Romantic". Wonho giggles at the name "but I like, Hoseok~ more" he says mimicking Minhyuk. Minhyuk blushes and pucnhes his shoulder "I hate you!". Wonho says "maybe in our next life. Baby~". Minhyuk hides his head in Wonho's chest, flustered he says "I so, so hate you. Ughhh~". Wonho laughs and ruffles his hair, silence taking over. After a minute Minhyuk breaks it "I think we should keep it low till things get you know, better between me and Shownu". Wonho nods and says "yeah he needs his time, I don't want to make it bad for him or you". Minhyuk smiles and cuddles in closer.

Next morning when Wonho wakes up, he see's Minhyuk curled up to him peacefully sleeping on the couch. He then looks around, all the members surrounding them. Shit! they have fucked up, haven't they, after all they didn't make any efforts to hide their display of affection last night, Minhyuk's clothes on the floor don't help either. Wonho sits up and first looks at shownu, he seemed chilled for his break up. Then his eyes go on Kihyun. Kihyun was pretty pissed "the fuck, I will have to clean everything again! and I ain't ever sitting on the couch!". Wonho blushes "s-sorry~". Hyungwon says "you could have kept it low, my freaking sleep was destroyed!". Wonho just looks down "why are you all so chilled, I mean don't you all have things to say". Jooheon just smirk as  Changkyun says "guess my ang-mate is taken". Kihyun rolls his eyes "it's was so obvious, as if we don't have eyes!". Wonho asks "really?!". Hyungwon sighs and says "I am so done with this, I am leaving". Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun also agree and leave, mostly because they knew Wonho, Shownu and Minhyuk needed time to discuss things out. Minhyuk was still peacfully sleeping and Wonho wants to curse him for leaving him in this situation alone. Shownu was looking at him like he wants Wonho to say something. So he says softly "s-sorry, but I-i love him, Shownu, I-i didn't mean to break you..". Shownu cuts him and smiles "it's ok. I knew this was gonna happen someday. Well I don't want to make things akward between us, so let's be clear, I just want Minhyuk to be happy, so if he is happy with you then be it, but if.. you ever make him cry then I won't take it". Wonho smiles at Shownu "I promise I will treasure him, I won't let a tear leave his eye". Shownu smiles wide "then I guess , I'll leave him to you" he gets up to leave. Wonho says "Shownu" and Shownu turns back to look at him. Wonho smiles "thanks". Shownu turns again and waves "it's ok" and leaves to his room. Wonho turns his attention to the sleeping figure as he lays back down and ruffles Minhyuk's hair "Min~". Minhyuk pouts in his sleep "let me rest for today, my butt is sore". Wonho laughs "you can't baby, we got do our shoot for the last episode". Minhyuk whines but sits up anyways. Wonho also sits up. Minhyuk looks around and his eyes go wide "Oh shit!, we are still here, d-did anyone not notice?". Wonho rolls his eyes at how late Minhyuk is. "baby, we are already caught". Minhyuk see's Kihyun smirking at them going to the bathroom. Minhyuk howls "yah! It's not like you think!!". Wonho laughs "Min! It's no use they already know, not that we kept it low yesterday, just look around". Minhyuk blushes when he see's his dirty clothes around and quickly hides his face in Wonho's chest "Oh god! did shownu also..". Wonho rubs his back "it's alright, h-he accepted us, he just wants to see you happy". Minhyuk smiles and leans in to kiss Wonho as Wonho kisses him back. Shownu clears his throat "um, I think nows not the time for this". Wonho and Minhyuk both blush and Shownu laughs "It will be fun teasing you both". Hyungwon pops his head out from the kitchen "Hyung! I side with you". Wonho scoffs back "I can protect minhyukkie on my own from you all". Minhyuk grins hugs him, sticking his tongue out at Shownu and Hyungwon. Hyungwon scoffs back "OMG, I am gonna puke, to cheesy". Shownu laughs out and then looks at Minhyuk. Minhyuk was cuddling Wonho when he looks at Shownu and his eyes become soft as he mouths a 'Thanks'. Shownu just waves his hands and smiles, guess he can bare it as far as he can see Minhyuk's sunshine smile. Wonho patts Minhyuk's butt "come on! let's go for a shower". Minhyuk looks at him teasingly licking his lips "together~". Wonho blushes and Minhyuk laughs getting up dragging Wonho together with him. Hyungwon scoffs at shownu who was now sitting beside him "guess I have to buy googles to avoid them". Shownu just patts his back "don't worry you will get used to this". Hyungwon looks at him "and are you alright?". Shownu nods "as far as everybody is happy". Hyungwon nods and goes back to eating.  
After a minute they hear kihyun screaming "Oh god! Can you both kept it low! Better clean everything up, I ain't cleaning it up for you!! ". Hyungwon rolls his eyes and shownu laughs again.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, i can't believe i did that to showyuk, shownu, i am sorry  
> 〒_〒 i will give minhyuk to you in my other works, anyways i think this went pretty well, again it was purely my imagination so if u felt something wierd or out of the way so i apologise, please leave your reviews (i would appreciate it). I hope it satisfied all WONHYUK hearts, cause you all deserve good content! Well i ain't that good but i am trying! Once again thanks for reading. kudos and comments are appreciated. ฅ'ω'ฅ♥


End file.
